


The Facility

by No_Fandom_No_Life



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fandom_No_Life/pseuds/No_Fandom_No_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Modern AU: in which Arthur Pendragon is the Official who inquires Merlin about his magic and is completely astonished by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merthur Mordern AU: in which Arthur Pendragon is the Official who inquires Merlin about his magic and is completely astonished by it.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88127) by Misspendragon. 
  * Inspired by [Merthur Mordern AU: in which Arthur Pendragon is the Official who inquires Merlin about his magic and is completely astonished by it.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88130) by http://misspendragon.tumblr.com. 



"Right, Mr.Emrys, I need to take you back to the facility." Officer Pendragon informed the man.

"I’m not going back there." Merlin stated without flinching.

"Well you don’t have a choice." Arthur reached for Merlin’s arm, trying to pull him into the car. Merlin stepped back calmly, and repeated firmly.

"I’m not going back there." Arthur sighed. Why were the gifted always such idiots? In a swift move, he grabbed Merlin and threw him on the cop car, handcuffing him. Merlin’s eyes flared with magic, but they couldn’t remove the cuffs.

"Anti-magic cuffs. Pretty neat huh?" Arthur grunted as he sat Merlin in the back of the car. He hopped into the drivers seat and threw the car into drive. Merlin was silent, staring out the window as the buildings shifted outside the car. He sighed heavily and turned facing frontwards.

"I need to pee."

"Well hold it.

We’ll be there in 15 minutes."

"I really can’t hold it."

"Listen, I know you don’t like being there, but this is the third time you’ve escaped. You’re not getting away that easily this time. You’ll simply have to wait."

He stated back to Merlin. Under his breath, he remarked: "Quite frankly, I don’t know why you’d want to escape. The place is practically a 5 star hotel. I wouldn’t mind spending some time there instead of tracking people like you down." Merlin scoffed.

"You really don’t know what they do to us there, do you?" Arthur looked at Merlin through the rear view mirror.

"What do you mean? They treat you like kings there."

"Is that what they teach you at the precinct?" He chuckled "I have heard Chief Uther is pretty persuasive." he murmured.

"Don’t talk about him like that!" Arthur snapped it. Merlin lifted his hands in the air and waved them mockingly. "Sorry." He turned back to the window and stared out with a forlorn look.

"You know they warned us about you and your people. The Druids. How all you do is lie and warp the truth."

"Don’t. Talk. About. Them. Like. That." Merlin spoke through gritted teeth. Arthur chuckled.

"Jeeze! Sorry. If you love them so much, why’d you run away?"

"You don’t want to know." Merlin responded.

"Wow, ominous much?" He chuckled.

"You really want to know? Fine, pull over." Merlin spoke calmly and swiftly.

"What? No!" Arthur scoffed.

"I have to show you something."

"What?" Arthur inquired.

"Pull over and I’ll tell you." Merlin pushed.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Arthur responded. They drove for a long 5 minutes before curiosity got the best of Arthur. He flipped on his turn signal and pulled into the broken down lane. He put the car in park and turned around to look at Merlin.

"Allright. Tell me." Merlin shrugged and began removing his shirt. "Woah! Woah! Woah! What you you doing?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh shut up and stop being such a prat! Just, look." Merlin removed his shirt and pointed at the long white line that ran up his chest from the bottom of his gut, to the beginning of his neck.

"What. What is that?" Merlin stayed quiet. With shaky hands, he lifted up his hair that flowed on his forehead. Underneath the curly black hair, a thin white line stretched around Merlin’s head. "What are these?" Arthur’s eyes shook as he stared at Merlin’s broken body.

“‘Surgery’ as doctor Morgana puts it.”

"You mean they-" Merlin nodded his head.

"They’re trying to figure out where the magic comes from. They do it to all of us."

"What have they done to you?" Arthur forced his eyes to meet Merlin’s

"They’ve dissected my body and my mind." His voice cracked as he fought off tears. "Do you know why I ran away?" Arthur shook his head. "I had another surgery scheduled. They were going to-" He couldn’t get the sentence out.

"What?" Arthur spoke softly. Merlin looked up at Arthur with a tear running down his cheek.

"They were going to remove, my eyes. They think the magic comes from there. This time tomorrow, Officer Pendragon, I’m going to be blind. I’m going to be powerless. I’m going to be nothing more than a shell of a druid."


End file.
